


Patience is a virtue I just don't have.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fan Art, Fat Character, Minor Canonical Character(s), Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent is in Slytherin house, waiting for Crabbe to get back from <i>another</i> detention. She plans to waste no time. (fan art) <i>All</i> women are <i>real</i> women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue I just don't have.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for hump_day_smut comm @ lj. _All_ women are _real_ women.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/albums/b125/DesDiamondS/?action=view&current=0f11755c.jpg)  



End file.
